


Vision/Reader - 10 Words

by BridgeToTheSky



Series: Words [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Other, Romance, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten words, and what they mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision/Reader - 10 Words

Curse words

 

Just once, then you could die.

 

Just once.

 

You wanted to hear him say them, just **_once_**.

 

“Please, Vision?”

 

“I don’t see the —”

 

“Please?”

 

“… Fuck you, bitch.”

 

Your squeal afterward was worth the confusion.

 

Punch

 

Vision hadn’t expected it once he landed on his feet; your fist came across his face, too soft to knock him to the ground, hard enough to make him double back.

 

“Don’t,” you growled through tears, “ever scare me like that again.”

 

Rage

 

He wasn’t accustomed to anger, to fits of fury or rage, to a degree that he began to see the whole concept as a tad ridiculous.

 

But —

 

He had his hands around your neck, ready to snap —

 

Quicker than lightning, Vision came around and ripped the man away from you, throwing him into the hard ground, satisfied with the hard crack that came from his neck.

 

“Vision,” You said, surprised, breathless (because of _him_ ).

 

It was different, this … fire. Very different.

 

Punch 2

 

It was payback for harming Vision.

 

As the female assailant collapsed to the ground, Vision’s voice was almost teasing.

 

“Perhaps I should get in harm’s way more often?”

 

Body

 

He was beautiful; sleek with colors of red and blue and silver.

 

And gold, of course. The cape.

 

Sometimes you worry it will be all you will find of him one day.

 

Vacation

 

“Really?” You said, eyes hopeful. “Anywhere?”

 

“Yes,” Vision said softly, looking out into the window. City bare before you in all its buildings and sounds, a network of life, and the sky impossible blue. “Anywhere we wish.”

 

Flying

 

No one did it like him. His gracefulness in the sky, like he had been engineered for this instead of and before anything else.

 

No greater joy when he takes you with him, and the world is yours.

 

No greater sorrow when he leaves without you, and you must fend off the world on your own.

 

The

 

“No more ‘The’ Vision?”

 

“Yes, it is only Vision, now.”

 

Your insides leap with joy.

 

“Oh, I’m going to miss it.”

 

“I could —”

 

“No, no! It’s in the past now.”

 

Beauty

 

As long as there is beauty, there will be ugly. As long as there is evil, there will always be —

 

_Your smile soaked inside him, it warm and soft and reminded him of all the goodness he is so in love with and so very fond of._

 

If this was the balance, Vision accepted it.

 

Kiss

 

Gentle yet theatrical, as your lips sealed over his own, and the roaring grew stronger in his ears.

 

Doom, ready to accept the two of you.

 

You held his face in your hands, and the kiss deepened.

 

If this was the end, it would end like this.

 

If it wasn’t, it meant more of this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Also accepted.


End file.
